Jump
by WaltD
Summary: Nick still has some surprises for Wade as to what he can do.


_Forever Knight – the Continuing Story._

_The characters in _Forever Knight_ were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. The stories here are fan fiction, in which Nick and Natalie survive "_Last Knight_", the series finale. Also, Vachon survived Divia in "_Ashes to Ashes_". This story may be archived wherever by whomever._

_Wade Everett is a good-looking, capable, smart-ass, and gay homicide detective who's sometimes full of himself. He's temporarily assigned to the 96th and Nick while Nick's partner, Tracy (who also survived _LK_) recuperates. He's found out what Nick is. _

**JUMP - [Jump, Ubu, Jump] **Walt Doherty**  
**

_Jump – The Pointer Sisters_

"Jezuz, Nick," Wade spoke with the intensity of a father who had just walked in on his son and his son's girlfriend, 'in medias res'! "You are certifiable! What the friggin' hell do you think you were doing?"

"Jumping over the car?"

"As I said, you – are – crazy!"

Captain Reese said, "People! What happened?"

"This idiot here," and Wade gestured towards his new partner, Nick Knight, "freakin' jumped over the perps car as they were driving right at him!" Wade was still shaking his head in wonderment.

Nick said, "Hey, I just jumped up four feet; it was a small car."

Wade choked.

"Detective, are you alright?" Reese asked. When he nodded, he looked at the two detectives and said, "O.k. Now, _who_ is going to tell me what happened?"

.  
"We were driving down Queen St. W," Wade said, "when these two run out of a convenience store with the owner right behind them, screaming his head off. They jumped into their car – stolen, we found out – and took off down the road; then turned into a small side street-alley. I think they were hoping we hadn't seen them."  
Nick continued, "It was a dead-end, so they had to turn around to try to get out. I pulled the Caddie to the side of the road, and we both jumped out. I took the standard stance with my gun pointed straight at them, and I don't know what these idiots thought they were doing or how they were going to get passed us."

Wade interrupted with, "But this one," he jerked his thumb at Nick, "stands directly in the way of the oncoming car!. They didn't slow down at all – if anything, they sped up!

"He can't have been more that 20 feet from the car when he jumps straight up and forward in a summersault, lands with his arms out straight on the roof. The car continues to move forward, and he turns over in the air and lands on his feet behind it. "Actually, it was pretty amazing to see," Wade said to the Captain, and then turned to Nick, "but Jesus H, man, you could have been killed. You took a hell of a chance."

"Nah," Nick said, "It was just a matter of timing. Did it all the time on a horse when I was a kid."

"It does sound a crazy and dangerous, Detective," said the Captain dubiously.

"I really didn't have time to get out of the way. I suppose I could have jumped left or right, but it was an instantaneous gut reaction. Straight up seemed to be the quickest way to get out of their path.

"Anyway, when we track them down and find the car, they can claim all they want that we're mistaken, but how're they gonna explain my palm prints on the car's roof?"

"Couldn't you have just shot the tires out?" Asked Captain Reese.

"Cap," Nick said, "you know as well as I do that the bullets bounce off more often than not."  
Wade added, "I couldn't shoot because Mr. Minoan Bullrider here was in the way."

"So," Reese asked ignoring that comment, "they got away?"

"No." "No." Both Detectives answered simultaneously. Wade continued, "Nick called it in, some patrol cars apprehended them about three miles east."

Nick added, "Didn't even need the license plate – although that wouldn't have helped, the plates were stolen – but the idiots only screwed it on over the car's real plate with one screw. By the time they got out of here, it was hanging at an angle so anyone who saw it knew something was wrong."

"We stopped at the patrol car and I gave them a statement. Forensics will dust for my handprints, but I think the guys will confess before that," said Nick.

Said Wade, "Yeah, and even they were talking about the crazy cop that jumped over their car. The kid driving almost lost it and crashed right there."

Reese looked at his Detectives and said, "I don't know whether to reprimand you for doing something that stupid, or reward you for trying something new. But, Jesus! Didn't you think – ah, no, of course not, you just _did_."

He continued mumbling, "Humphhh, he can't just stop the perps, he has to jump over cars; I'm not running a Division, I'm managing a nut house.

"Just get your reports in. On time!" The captain walked back to his office shaking his head.

.  
Natalie came in just as Reese was walking away. She looked at Wade and recognized his exasperated look, and then at Nick noting _his_ look of excessive, pained innocence. She realized immediately that Wade _was_ exasperated and Nick was anything _but_ innocent.

She opened her mouth, paused, tried again, and finally said neutrally, "Oh." She looked at the one and then at the other, rolled her eyes upwards, and said, "I don't want to know," and she put the files she had with her on Nick's desk, turned, and left the ready-room.

.  
*Nick just looked from her to Wade and back again, sat down, set the files aside, pulled some blank report forms out, and started filling them in. He just grinned from here to Calgary. Wade sat down to help him.

Nick read from the form: "What actions did you take to apprehend the suspects? 'Jumped over get-away car.' Do you think they'll actually buy that," he said looking directly at Wade. Then he started to smile, shook his head, and went back to the form.

"I saw you do it," said Wade, "and I'm not sure __I__ buy it."

Nick chuckled and said, "If _you_ start giggling, I'm going home and YOU are filling these things out."  
Wade raised his eyebrows and mumbled, "This man is crazy. He thinks he's invulnerable."

.

[To see someone actually jump over a car, search on Google or YouTube for "jump over car".]


End file.
